


Alex In Limerick Form

by poisonivy247



Series: Cosmic Limericks [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Conflict, Homophobia, Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivy247/pseuds/poisonivy247
Summary: A collection of Limericks About Alex Manes, from teenager to man, which may or may not contain Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Cosmic Limericks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184180
Kudos: 4





	1. Teenage Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Spent too much time thinking about Malex and got a line stuck in my head. Two pages of limericks later I decided to share. 
> 
> Crossposted to Tumblr.

I once knew a boy called Alex,  
Who’s thoughts were quite complex,  
Yet his fear of hearing his father say,  
Oh no son you can’t be gay,  
Bothered him more than a codex.


	2. Rainbow

For this boy Alex did grow

He embraced his rainbow

Across lands he travelled

Feeling quite unravelled

Till his gaze turned home to his Beau


	3. Desert Sands

There was a boy who played guitar

Till he got sent out to Qatar

Across the sands he did roam

Aching to return back home

To the boy who lived out of his car


End file.
